


Anyway you need me All I want is you

by rika_inverse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Love/Hate, Makeup, Original Fiction, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Photographs, Weirdness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не так уж просто сохранить весёлый нрав, если тебе двадцать три, тебя до сих пор приглашают только молодые начинающие фотографы или старые мастера дешевого порно - в то время как твои ровесники-друзья уже пристроились в глянцевые журналы и посматривают на тебя оттуда покровительственным шрифтом в уголке страницы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyway you need me All I want is you

Тоненький вскрик кофейной чашечки, сжатые губы, сердитый взгляд из-под ресниц. Да, вот так.  
\- Давай, веди сюда свою дурочку. Её время стесняться вышло.  
\- Она, блин, не дурочка.  
\- Ну конечно. Альтернативно одарённая. Конечно. Веди её сюда, я тебе неясно сказала?!  
Побежала, вспугнутая мышка. Мои ассистентки надолго не задерживаются, мало кому хватает сил выдерживать стерву за эти копейки. Мышка дольше всех держится, три месяца аж.  
Нет, на самом деле я не стерва - это так они называют меня - после увольнения; у меня просто тяжёлый характер. Не более.  
Не так уж просто сохранить весёлый нрав, если тебе двадцать три, тебя до сих пор приглашают только молодые начинающие фотографы или старые мастера дешевого порно - в то время как твои ровесники-друзья уже пристроились в глянцевые журналы и посматривают на тебя оттуда покровительственным шрифтом в уголке страницы.  
А ты живёшь от одного случайного заработка до другого, и не то что на сумочку от Джимми Чу или квартплату - тебе на новые кисти не хватает. А кисти, между прочим, главный инструмент визажиста. Ну почти. 

Когда Мышка три дня назад прибежала - она вообще всегда бегает - с горящими глазами и криками в студию, мы не удивились. Я так и продолжила цедить свой растворимый кофе, триложкисахара-на-однуизпакетика, пока она махала руками и кричала что-то про девочку, встреченную на улице.  
Из нас троих - меня, с пушистой кистью за оттопыренным ухом, седого Владимира с приросшей к пивному животику камерой и Мышки-принесиподай - у неё одной ещё оставались амбиции. Может, она даже мечтала о славе новой Анны Винтур и прицельно плевала в фотографию девочки Тави, я не знаю; но то, что каждую неделю она встречает девочку, которая непременно станет новой Кристиной Семеновской - за это можно было поручиться.  
Поэтому я молчала, пила кофе и почти даже не слушала - до тех пор, пока густой голос Владимира не переспросил:  
\- Ненормальная? Идиотка, что ли?  
\- Нет, ну не то чтоб идиотка, - зачастила Мышка, ещё больше нервничая под моим взглядом, - Но знаешь, странная. Блин, вроде и не глупая - но обычные люди такими не бывают. Она так улыбается, лицо такое красивое, фигура - а она как ребёнок. Короче, я не могу объяснить на словах!  
\- Тогда приводи, - сказала я, - Хочу на это посмотреть.  
Мы сбились в стайку совсем недавно - да, вот как пришла Мышка, три месяца как, и обычно всё решал фотограф. Но в тот день решающее слово было моим, и он не рискнул оспорить. А может, ему тоже было любопытно - или, где-то там, в глубине души, на самом дне пивного аквариума его брюха - он тоже надеялся на Мышку.

И сегодня Мышка её привела: нашу идиотку, нашу дурочку, нашу альтернативно одарённую надежду, наш зеленоглазый билетик в рай серьёзной работы. Я гляжу на Дурочку и сжимаю кулаки.  
Твои мысли оставляют на твоём лице отпечаток; на моём лице написано, что я ненавижу этот успешный мир, на мышкином - что она его боится, на лице Владимира - что он от мира устал. А у таких как Дурочка на лице написана безмятежность.  
Эти лица узнаёшь в толпе, ты безошибочно определяешь по ним, кто - изгой в классе, кто - маменькин сынок во дворе, кто - пациент центра для детей-инвалидов. Молодых людей, испытывающих проблемы интеграции в обществе то есть - большойбраткышизмоихмыслей! - как я могла быть такой некорректной секунду назад. Только на самом деле у них нет никаких проблем с интеграцией в обществе, это у общества есть проблемы с ними.  
Я помню. Я помню, как я стояла поздним вечером на остановке, вздрагивая от холода в своём тоненьком плаще и глядела на срывающиеся с небес редкие капли; а потом - на него. Он стоял, почти выйдя за козырёк, в белом пиджаке и с сигаретой, и в каждом движении его руки, подносящей сигарету ко рту, читалось наслаждение. И почти детская радость. Я не знала, сколько ему лет, на белой спине не проступали письмена, но я могла угадать - и люди его возраста уже не умеют так откровенно радоваться мелочам. Мне не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы его представить - отпечаток, да. Если это не был даун, это был кто-то очень близкий.  
Это наслаждение пустяками, эта детская радость, эта безмятежность во взгляде - всё, за что я готова была его ударить - всё это было в Дурочке. Но в нашей студии не было машины, что окатила бы грязью её белый пиджак... серое платье. И я думаю, что даже грязь не заставила бы дрогнуть её улыбку.

Дурочка улыбается мне бледными губами, светлыми глазами; улыбка как будто отражается на её круглых локтях и коленках и в свете софитов, и меня слепит. Дурочка и правда очень красивая - особой, неправильной красотой просветлённых и психов.  
Дурочка жмурится под взмахом моих кистей, вздрагивает под прикосновениями моих пальцев с гримом, она очень послушна и молчалива - так, что снующей подле Мышке приходится шептать очень тихо, чтоб слышала только я:  
\- Это не девочка, а золото. Бриллиант, блин, чистой воды! Ты представь, она даже не знает, что мы ей платить должны.  
\- Серьё-ммм-зно? - в зубах у меня зажат очередной тюбик, и я едва не глотаю его содержимое вместе с возгласом.  
\- Да! Владимир типа её на заказ взял, не только на портфолио.  
Заказ - это серьёзно. Найденный Владимиром заказ будет кормить нашу маленькую команду целую неделю, или даже две, три - и я смогу не бегать по фотостудиям, съёмным квартирам и клубам со своим чемоданчиком, и не пачкаться обо всех этих моделей и шлюх, которым нужен грим. Я не знаю, что будет держать в руках Дурочка, но одно я знаю точно - мне нужно постараться.

Я сердитый визажист, я всегда недовольна, я злая, и не один десяток моделей убегал уже с этого стула в слезах после моих придирок - прямо в распахнутые объятья пахнущего печёным луком фотографа, после которых они понимали, что настоящий зверь - это он, тот дядечка с камерами, который кричит и ругается, если ямочка на их левой щеке недостаточно счастлива, рекламируя новый обезжиренный йогурт.  
Я не люблю всех сидящих на моём стуле по умолчанию - уже просто потому, что из-за них этот стул недостаточно крут. Потому, что ни одна из них ещё не стала той суперзвездой, открыть которую мечтает каждый фотограф - и каждый помощник в его маленькой команде. Мы все хотим первую ночь с той, чьи каблучки потом будут попирать подиум для Гальяно, а в Дурочке есть нечто, заставляющее верить, что он обратит на неё внимание после наших - наших! - снимков. И потому я сдерживаюсь и почти не пытаюсь выколоть ей глаз, подводя.  
Конечно, сложно не почувствовать чужую рвущуюся наружу неприязнь, но даже это не может приглушить её солнечную улыбку - Дурочка осторожно, но доверчиво кладёт обе руки мне на запястья, и говорит, глядя прямо:  
\- Вы очень хороший мастер, я знаю.  
Откуда она может знать, если видит меня в первый раз, если сидит спиной к зеркалу, если она дурочка - и как она может верить, что эту вечную ярость, клокочущую у меня в горле, можно умиротворить одним добрым словом?!  
Я бью её по рукам.

Мышка рядом взвизгивает от возмущения, Дурочка вздрагивает - от мелких завитков на лбу до кончиков ресниц, одного только баса Владимира не хватает для концерта; и он не замедлит, хотя тот всё равно возится со своим за ширмой и ничего не видит.  
\- Всем молчать! - ору я, бью кулаком по нашему хлипкому пластиковому столику так, что все банки на нём подпрыгивают, и добавляю тише, - Сейчас я заканчиваю и ты выметаешься к фотографу.  
Мышка колотит меня кулачком в спину, я принимаю это молча - заслужила, я должна быть нежна с нашей Дурочкой, пока та - всего лишь красивый медяк, зарытый на поле чудес, и не срываться на ней.  
\- А вы останетесь посмотреть? - она так непосредственна, эта девочка, словно ей и не двадцать. Я смотрю на неё настороженно, но у таких не бывает камней за пазухой и подвохов в вопросе, только чистый взгляд.  
\- А ты хочешь? - тяжело же быть вежливой.  
\- Очень хочу.  
Я не киваю прежде, чем заканчиваю с укладкой - и всё это время Дурочка ждёт моего согласия. И правда хочет. Заботливые ручки Мышки выталкивают оглядывающуюся, сияющую Дурочку за ширму, заботливый голос Владимира принимает её там, а я - я остаюсь.

Она совсем не умеет позировать - работа моделью вообще мало общего имеет со всеми этими ужимками и кривляньями перед камерой, которыми грешат девочки на сайтах знакомств - а наша Дурочка и того не может. Она сидит, прилежно сложив ручки на коленях, и словно ждёт, что Владимир сейчас протянет ей петушка на палочке за правильный ответ. Я жду, что он на неё закричит.  
Пузан не делает ни того, ни другого - он с ней заговаривает. Я давно не видела его с кем-то говорящим, и надо признать - за это время он не разучился; дом, семья, работа, увлечения, приятели - с каждой минутой мы узнаём о Дурочке всё больше, она и не думает запираться - даже когда расспросы переходят за грань личных, и можно было б промолчать. Она отвечает. Мышка меняет фон и освещение, я подбегаю временами с пудрой, а Дурочка отвечает. Все два с половиной часа. Даже когда вопросы начинаю задавать я. Она старательно ищет слова, и эмоции меняются на её лице, мимика и жесты, Владимир ловит их на камеру, просит её сдвинуться или встать - Дурочка слушается как под гипнозом, не отводя взгляд от моего лица, и только когда я спрашиваю:  
\- А что ты думаешь о нас? Обо мне? - она замирает, хлопая ресницами, и мгновенно опять превращается в статичную Галатею.  
Владимир щёлкает языком от досады - и не сделай он столько кадров, что их бы хватило на все модельные агентства города - по его взгляду я вижу, что он разбил бы камеру о мою голову.

Взмокшие, усталые и почти - почти довольные, мы смотрим на результат. Владимир отсеивает фото, отмечает для себя некоторые, какие-то - сразу стирает, делает замечания мне и Мышке, бросает пару ласковых Дурочке... Обычный рабочий процесс, только вот наша моделька с нами. Она совсем наивная, не знает, что я бы и без её просьбы должна была остаться - именно этому незнанию приписываю её тёплую улыбку и благодарный взгляд.  
Она рассматривает себя на экране, смеётся, тычет в него пальцем как в детскую книжку с картинками; этот смех утомительно звенит у меня в ушах и нет, нет, он совсем не похож на серебряный колокольчик. Я ненавижу серебряные колокольчики.  
\- Послушай, не могла бы ты заткнуться, а? - антипатию, которую вызывает у меня безобидная Дурочка, невозможно объяснить - только принять как данность; и если фотограф и ассистентка сходу позволяют ей столь многое - оставаться с нами после съёмки, к примеру, то моя роль - раздающий щелчки. Я всё равно не могу удержаться.  
\- Я вам нравлюсь? - спрашивает Дурочка среди всеобщего молчания, и её указательный палец показывает то на неё экранную, то на неё живую. И как ей только в голову...  
Я же говорю - Дурочка.

На следующий день мы распечатываем фотографии, мы отбираем фотографии, мы отправляем фотографии - для каждого из нас находится работа; Владимир подхватывает выплёвываемые принтером прямоугольники, Мышка хоронит их в конверте, я его запечатываю - мы все прикладываемся к нашему будущему успеху, это сильнее клятвы на крови.  
Для каждого из нас находится работа, каждому поровну, и когда мы начинаем спор - кому достанется лишний кусочек, кто будет его отправлять - в нашей подвальной обители открывается дверь, и заходит Дурочка.  
\- Здравствуйте, - говорит она, её взгляд оббегает наши лица одно за другим, и вновь возращается ко мне - ко мне и к конверту в моих руках, - Это оно? А можно мне отправить?  
Эти двое ни в чём не могут отказать ей; ну что ж, быть может, это самый верный выход. Я протягиваю конверт - на вытянутых руках как на подносе, он достоин такой чести, и Дурочка снова обнимает мои ладони своими:  
\- А потом мы пойдём ко мне. Пить чай, - и это звучит, словно приглашают меня одну.  
\- Я надеюсь, что у тебя есть пирожные.  
Моё нахальство её расстраивает:  
\- Нет. Зарплата в конце месяца.  
\- Тогда меня не жди, - я заворачиваюсь в шарф, и выхожу первой, не оглядываясь. Приятно делать вид, что ты тут самая главная - хотя на самом деле я знаю, что фотограф и Мышка не пойдут к ней только из жалости.

Назавтра, когда я, путаясь в ключах, пакетах и замке, пытаюсь открыть дверь и удержать зонтик над головой, сквозь шелест падающих капель слышится:  
\- Зравствуйте, - Дурочка. В одной руке у неё - картонная коробка, перевязанная ленточкой, мокрые волосы слиплись в водоросли на плечах, а на ногах - замшевые туфли. Но в студию я пускаю её только потому, что второй рукой она перехватывает мой зонтик.  
Совести у этих двоих - ещё меньше, чем денег, и Мышка недолго ломается, прежде чем наброситься на сладкое; одну меня занимает только, откуда деньги у нашей сиротинушки, но я не спрашиваю. Ещё не хватает показаться ей слишком заботливой - и вообще, какого чёрта; будто я правда верю, что эта юродивая со своими заторможенными движениями и всепрощающей улыбкой способна сделать ради них что-то плохое.  
Она маячит у нас в студии всю ту неделю, что мы ждём ответа; просто стоит под дверью, караулит в подворотне, слоняется перед окнами в своих замшевых бежевых туфельках - пока у меня не начнётся мигрень, и я не затащу её внутрь, изрыгая проклятья. За руку, совершенно счастливую и по-прежнему безмятежную.  
Мышка её любит, Владимир не прогоняет, ухмыляясь в усы, и в то утро, когда нам приходит вежливая отписка: нетнет, сейчас нам не нужны модели, спасибо, дада, она прекрасна, будем иметь в виду, - и мы запиваем горе до прихода Мышки, я спрашиваю:  
\- Почему эта дурочка ко мне прицепилась? Эй, вот скажи мне.  
\- Да всего лишь влюбилась.  
\- Она девушка! - кричу я.  
\- Ты тоже девушка, - мудро отвечает Владимир.  
\- Ты пьян.  
\- Нет, - говорит этот старый, седой, пропахший пивом и луком фотограф, - Просто для неё это ничего не значит. Ты же сама говоришь - Дурочка.  
\- Да ты просто надеешься снять нас вместе - для одного из тех похабных календарей. А потом продать, когда она станет знаменитой. Когда-нибудь, потом, очень нескоро.  
\- Ну, не без этого, - виновато кивает он.

Я выхожу на улицу, пошатываясь, дешёвое пиво ударяет в голову и пустой желудок - я так и не дожидаюсь Мышку, у меня просто нет сил её утешать. И дело даже не в отказе - меня подкосило сказанное фотографом.  
Мысль о том,что ты не самый умный из своих знакомых - невыносима. Я люблю быть первой, я люблю схватывать на лету, я амбициозна, и не сообразив столь очевидного раньше - я зла. Как будто я хоть когда-нибудь не бываю злой. Я в самом деле порой подозреваю камни в желчном пузыре.  
А ещё сегодня я иду к Дурочке сама.  
Я так и не зашла в её дом, но я знаю о ней почти всё - и уж конечно то, где она работает. Маленькая районная библиотека, до которой добираются только необременённые интернетом пенсионеры - им спешить только в могилу и незачем подгонять нашу Дурочку. Что замечательно. Потому что они не будут выискивать Дурочку - а та сегодня будет очень занята - мной. Потому что это последний день,когда она тут работает - но пока об этом знаю только я, и я полна решимости сделать этот последний день незабываемым.  
Сквозь стеклянную вставку в рассохшейся деревянной двери я вижу свою Дурочку. Она что-то прилежно пишет за столом, улыбаясь формуляру. Почему-то кажется, что - с такой же  
любовью, что и мне; и я понимаю, что не уйду отсюда прежде, чем узнаю - прав ли Владимир. Наш толстый оракул с единственным глазом-окуляром на животе.  
Она не видит меня, пока на стол перед ней не падает моя тень, пока на стол перед ней не опираются мои руки, пока на стол перед ней не оседает мой голос:  
\- Здравствуйте.  
Её глаза совсем круглые, её приоткрывшийся рот совсем круглый, и её:  
\- О, - тоже совсем круглое.  
Я прямо вижу, как она катится за её спину, в хранилище - и делаю шаг вслед за этим звуком, не спрашивая разрешения. Если это игра, то она началась. Раз.

\- Сюда нельзя, - она слишком тихая, чтобы запрещать по-настоящему, но я слышу в её голосе то, что у настоящего человека звучало бы как недовольство; и когда я успела так изучить её интонации?  
\- Но мне ведь - можно?  
Пауза. Два. Она кивает, пряча лицо.  
Я иду по коридору между стеллажей. Она идёт вслед за мной. Три. Я брожу между шкафов, чьи ряды напоминают гигантский гребень.  
Я упираюсь в тупичок между окном и шкафом, в холодную летнюю батарею под огнетушителем. Всё затянуто паутиной. Замри! Теперь остаётся только стоять там, плетя свою.  
Дурочка подходит, я слышу её шаги, я чувствую её дыхание - и нет, я не разворачиваюсь резко, чтоб схватить её и прижать к стене - я теряю всю свою решимость. Словно паук, сам попавший в свои сети. Словно муха, вообразившая себя пауком.  
\- Что с тобой?  
\- Ты. Ты со мной. Всю эту грёбанную неделю - ты со мной, - мой голос звенит от усталости, от ярости, от напряжения, от отчаянья - от самой мысли о том, что если она уйдёт, со мной не будет уже ничего, - Что ты со мной сделала? Что мне делать с тобой?  
Она обнимает меня тёплыми руками, покачивает и баюкает своим:  
\- Тихо, тихо, всё будет хорошо, - как куклу, как маленького ребёнка - как того, кого она любит не за что-то, а просто за само его существование. И моя слабость исчезает так же, как и появилась, уступая родной и такой знакомой злости. На Дурочку. На таких, как она. На тех, у кого всё будет хорошо, как бы плохо им не было - просто потому, что это в их душе. А в моей, кажется, свербит с самого рождения.

Я трясу её за плечи:  
\- Что будет? Что будет-то?!  
\- А чего ты хочешь? - она слушает мои крики с таким спокойным лицом, словно мы в чистом поле, а я кричу от радости - и я раздираю пуговицы на её скромном платьице - немодное, детское, таких и не найти - с остервенением, словно под ним найду ответ. Чего я хочу? Зачем я пришла сюда?  
Я знаю ответ, но слишком боюсь его назвать - и молча смотрю на переплетение белого кружева белья Дурочки.  
Она очень ладная - там, под ним, очень женщина, обычная и совсем не модель - ничего от тех тощих вешалок, от которых я так успела устать. Она совсем как я - и я не чувствую ничего. Совсем ничего из того, что могла бы - если б хотела Дурочку или хотела унизить её.  
Я знаю ответ, но слишком боюсь его назвать - и молча обхватываю её спину, прижавшись щекой к чужому плечу.  
Я не ненавидела её с самого начала, я всего лишь завидовала её умению принимать этот мир без условностей. Её умению любить, которое осталось только у таких, как она. И если ещё не люблю её сейчас - то уже хочу научиться этому.  
Поэтому я держу её крепко-крепко, и жду, пока наши представления о любви, моё и её, плотской и платонической - такие разные - не найдут общую частоту. Единый ритм, который уже нашли наши сердца.


End file.
